dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Haven
} |name = Haven |icon = Ico Village.png |image = Haven.jpg |area map name = |type = Village |location = Western Ferelden in the Frostback Mountains |inhabitants = Humans |exits = Villager House Village Store Haven Chantry World map |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Haven is a small village in the Frostback Mountains in Ferelden. It is not marked on most maps and is widely unheard of. Privacy is very important to the villagers of Haven and they do not welcome strangers kindly. Background While traditions in larger, less remote and more welcoming parts of Ferelden grew and evolved over time, Haven's intense privacy concerns means that they practice older traditions, specifically religious ones, that now seem strange to outsiders. For example, they have a male priest, which is not a convention allowed outside of the Imperial Chantry. Places Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition Maps Map-The Village of Haven.jpg|Map for Haven (Dragon Age: Origins) Places Dragon Age: Origins ''Dragon Age: Inquisition'' (To be updated...) Quests Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition * The Threat Remains * In Your Heart Shall Burn * Haven's Best and Brightest * Know Thy Enemy * The Right Armor * Piece by Piece * Mixing Potions * Passing Notes * Lotus and Root * Requisition for Weapons Characters Dragon Age: Origins * Guard * Child Dragon Age: Inquisition * Minaeve * High Chancellor Roderick Enemies Dragon Age: Origins * Cultists, namely: Cultist, Cultist Reaver, Cultist Archer, Cultist Mage Dragon Age: Inquisition Notable items Dragon Age: Origins - 3 - 8 - in Shop chest Plot Items: Notable gifts for companions: , source: Locked in the Store. , source: in the Store. , source: Locked in the Store. , source: in Haven Chantry. Dragon Age: Inquisition Codex entries Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition Collected in the village environment During The Threat Remains, after the cutscene During Haven's Best and Brightest After the inn has been opened: *Songs: Containers Dragon Age: Origins * (Tevinter, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) Dragon Age: Inquisition Companion remarks One of your companions may make interesting remarks at certain spots: Dragon Age: Origins * Heading up the first village ramp * Approaching the village chantry Party banter Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: Dragon Age: Origins * At the lakeside docks Notes * In Dragon Age: Origins this location is labeled "The Village of Haven". * If you return to Haven after killing off everyone except the guard at the entrance to the village, the guard will still be present when you return and will attack the party on sight. Trivia * If you return to the village of Haven after completing the Urn of Sacred Ashes, a graveyard (previously not accessible) becomes available behind one of the buildings in the lower village. The gravestones have entertaining messages from the development team. * Originally the Avvars were supposed to be involved in the quest of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. During that time in production one of the origins was to be an Avvar from Haven. This was changed later on as the team did not have resources to develop a new art style for the barbarians, and thus Haven as we know it was made. Gallery Haven concept art.jpg|Concept art Haven Graveyard hidden access point.jpg|Village of Haven hidden Graveyard Accesspoint 1 Graveyard Accessible.png|Village of Haven hidden Graveyard Accesspoint 2 Messages.png|Example of messages found in the Village of Haven hidden Graveyard References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Villages Category:Ferelden